


Little Miss Perfect

by galaxymindss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is going through it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Catra is out and proud, F/F, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Little miss perfect inspired, Making Out, Outed, catradora, caught kissing, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: “A pretty girl walks by my lockerMy heart gives a flutterBut I don't dare utter a word'Cause that would be absurd behaviourFor little miss perfect...”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Of freckles and shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Internalized homophobia and being outed (sort of ?)

Adora was used to being the best; to being _perfect_ . She was top of her class, volunteered at a local animal shelter, head of the student council and tutored on the weekends. She worked her ass of and it certainly showed. But how was she meant to be perfect when her new roommate at the foster home looked like _that?_

She was all messy curls and passion. Her strangely sharp teeth always peaked out when she smiled and oh god, did her heart flutter a little bit each time. To Adora she was untouchable. She was so unapologetically herself and Adora had to admit she was jealous.

She could never stand up to Ms. Weaver like Catra did. On only the first day of Catra moving in they were already screaming at each other over the lesbian flag that she refused to take down. She was beautiful, like a storm; loud and unpredictable.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Does little miss perfect need glasses?” Catra teased from her place sprawled across Adora’s bed, flipping through a magazine, her sharp nails reflecting in the light.

Adora quickly looked away, trying to stay as still as possible to avoid coming off as weird or creepy. Catra was touching her. _Her._ Adora could smell her shampoo. She could see her dark eyelashes and the freckles dotted across her face. If she wanted she could lean down and finally see if Catra’s lips were really as soft as-

_ No. _

It didn’t matter how nice Catra’s hands felt in her hair. Or how much she was able to make Adora laugh. At the end of the day, Adora had a reputation to uphold, and she could never make Catra happy because she was certain the smaller girl definitely didn’t want her. Not in the way she wanted.

That mentally didn’t last long. Before Adora knew what was happening, she had her hands in pressed against Catra’s cheeks and her leg shoved between hers. The small noises Catra made nearly had her giggling with pure glee. She tugged at her hair and Catra nipped at her bottom lip in response. _This_ was perfect.

“ _What_ is going on here?” Adora shoved Catra off, her eyes wide and panicked. She hoped Ms. Weaver couldn’t hear her heart thudding in her chest.

“Geez, knock much,” Catra muttered from her place on the floor.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Adora insisted, her voice shaky and her heart tore in two at the hurt look in Catra’s eyes.

“I expected better from you, Adora. “ And then she was gone. She didn’t yell or make a show of screaming. She was calm and collected. Dangerous. And it was more scary then anything.

Adora felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She bunched her hands up, pressing them against her eyes. She couldn’t risk it. Catra wasn’t apart of the plan. She couldn’t like her. She was just confused. She was _completely_ and _totally_ straight.

The heartbreak didn’t feel worth it when they both were laying in their respected beds. Adora knew if she asked, she would give Catra all of her. But for now, she had to play her role. Little miss perfect.


	2. Of fear and everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Something about her drew me in  
> What? It's totally platonic  
> That night was so exciting  
> Her smirks were so enticing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight internalized homophobia

Adora avoided Catra as much as one could avoid a roommate. She threw herself completely into school, studied at the libraries late into the night and didn’t slip into bed until Catra was long asleep. Her heart ached every time she saw the smaller girl’s figured curled up underneath the sheets but it was what was best. For the _both_ of them.

“Wait so Weaver went all bat shit and you just...chose to ignore the real problem here?” Glimmer asked, popping a fry into her mouth during lunch, her legs sprawled over Bow’s lap.

Adora nodded, dropping her head to the table with a loud  thunk. Bow reached over, lightly patting her head before retracting his hand.

“Well maybe you should talk to Catra about it? I don’t see any problem with you two remaining friends,” he said in his most supportive tone.

“But there is a problem!” Adora’s head shot up. She angrily stabbed her plastic fork into her salad. “Every time I see her I just want to kiss her stupid face! Or punch it. Maybe both? I don’t know, this is just all so confusing.”

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a worried glance.

“Adora, honey, I know this is like, your gay awakening or whatever but you’re an absolute disaster. Please just talk to her. Screw whatever Weaver says!” Glimmer stood up, grabbing her now empty lunch tray and Bow followed in suit. “Just, think about it, okay?”

Lunch wasn’t over for a few more minutes so Adora’s stewed in her own feelings. She wanted nothing more then to just sweep Catra into her arms and kiss her again. To tell her how sorry she was and how she was just scared. _Was that it?_ Scared of disappointing the woman who had took her in as a child? Ms. Weaver had done so much for her, and Adora had just gone and betrayed her like that. Like it was nothing.

But it wasn’t nothing. Because to Adora, Catra was _everything_. No matter how much she tried to fill up her schedule to ignore thinking about her; she still consumed her every waking thought. The freckles that dotted her face. Her soft, thick hair. Her slender fingers. Her dimples. It was everything. And Adora wasn’t going to lose it because of her fears.

She needed to talk to Catra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part !! Once again I wrote this at two am in my notes app so uh... there’s def going to be a few more parts and I’m thinking of having them be from Catras POV so lemme know what you think?? Anyway I hope u enjoy this rushed part two :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ?? Ten minutes on my phone so it’s kinda messy and not edited but I’ve loved this song since it came out and it def has Adora vibes so here this is !! :D I hope you enjoyed and if you want I can probably write a second part of anyone would be interested ??


End file.
